Out of the Darkness
by SuicuneSwag
Summary: Suicune is a wild being. Running on paws of the North Wind, it purifies foul waters. It protects the springs, rivers, and lakes of this world. It has never called one place home, but that may eventually change. My take of what would happen if Ash caught Suicune during Pokemon 4Ever.
1. Prologue

Prologue

You may have heard of me. I am a legend, an important one at that. While my two brothers either sit around, or run through forests, striking fear into human hearts, I protect nature.

I am Suicune. Child of the North Wind. I run with it, purifying foul waters. I am hunted, so I can not call one place home, or I will be captured. Forced to battle for human entertainment. If I fail and get caught, this earth will be polluted by humans. They think they can pour chemicals into rivers, trash into springs, and sludge into lakes. I can not be caught.

You are wondering why I brought you here? I am here to tell you my story.

We will begin now. Sit back and enjoy.

I was running through the forest, making my way to the Lake of Life. I visit it every other full moon, so I can keep it clean for Celebi. It is not a full moon today, but I have been drawn here by instinct. Celebi called me to this lake, predicting a disaster.

I ran for a long time, so I went to rest around a river next to a town. I ran over the water, purifying the water until it was rivaling glass in transparency. I wasn't scared of being seen here, because this was a peaceful town, and they tried to keep the river as clean as possible. It gets dirty from all of the ferries coming in, but that can not be controlled by the townsfolk.

I stood about ten feet away from the river, and a ferry passed by. Three people had spotted me. One had messy raven hair and darkish skin. He had a Pokémon on his shoulder, a Pikachu, I think. Another had orange hair and light skin. The last one was squinty-eyed, dark skinned, and had spiky brown hair. I ran away, not wanting to be seen any longer. I was wary about people that I have never seen before, and they were no exception.

After several minutes of drinking and foraging for berries, I ran to the mountain that I usually resided on when I went to the Lake of Life. I leaped up the mountain, being careful not to jump on loose rocks. I made it to the top to rest for the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I woke up in the morning at about sunrise to check if Celebi was at the lake. I bounded down the mountain, being careful not to hurt myself. Even though I can jump high, I could hurt myself if I didn't land right.

When I reached the ground I sprinted to the lake with speed rivaling an Arcanine. The lake was still pretty clear, due to the fact that I visited about a week ago. I could still see all of the Pokémon swimming around, and you could practically see the bottom. The Pokémon took good care of it.

I went back up to my spot on the mountain and sat there, listening to the chirping pidgies and other bird-type Pokemon. I started to drift off, but when I heard a loud noise, I opened my eyes at once and saw a blue aura pulse from a spot from the forest. It was close to Arborville, the town that honors me as the North Wind, and Celebi as Voice of the Forest. I visited from time to time. I knew that Celebi was back.

I sat down again, yet again, watching the beautiful forest. Coming here was like a vacation almost, because the waters of the lake were not filled with trash. The people of Arborville made sure that it never got too dirty. It was very important to them, and they thought it had healing properties.

About 15 minutes later, I felt a strange sensation. Us legends know when other legends are being caught, and from my hunch, that was Celebi who was the victim. Why she let herself be caught was the main question on my mind. I saw a giant ball of trees and leaves being created. Someone was controlling Celebi. She was the only one who could even get close to doing that. Whoever did this to her would pay. Making her destroy her own home is morbid.

For the second time today, I bounded down the mountain. This time, I didn't care about being hurt, I needed to save Celebi along with the forest.

I was at the lake, and I saw two young human children being fired at by the controlled Celebi. Despite how much I despised humans, I couldn't let them die. Before the beam hit them, I picked them up on my back, and ran away from the beam. I swear I heard an old woman say "The North Wind saved them!"

I saw the culprit. A member of blasted team rocket was on a branch of a tree. I jumped on the branch he was standing on, because my weight would make the branch fall. And it did.

The raven haired kid I saw on the boat was on my back. "You must've come here to help us out." He stated. I grunted in return, although they weren't "Then we need you to take us to Celebi." He commanded me. I grunted again, and did as he asked, although I do not like being commanded by humans. I would've done it anyway.

The team rocket member released a Tyranitar. "Now's my chance to capture a Suicune, too!" Not gonna happen. I am never going to be captured. He commanded the poor Tyranitar. "Hyper Beam!"

One of the other kids I saw on the boat was here, too. "We've got to help out! Onix!" He called out an Onix.

While the Onix and the Tyranitar sparred, I took the time to get on Celebi's monster.

The two kids on my back yelled, "Celebi!"

Obviously irritated, The monster started to shake.

I jumped off of it, next to the Onix. The Tyranitar started to come after me, but I ended it in one shot with a bubble. A bubble. Human trained Pokémon are weak. The Onix slapped it into the lake with its tail. The Onix collapsed, and the human called it back into its prison.

"Playtime is over, children," Celebi's controller said. "Get them, Celebi!" The monster went at me with its arm, but missed me, and I ran up its arm because it got stuck in the ground.

It wrapped me in vines. I was stuck. The monster sent a shock through the vines and it hurt and as a result I cried out in pain. The kids on my back fell off. It was up to them. I don't know what happened next, all I know is that the pain stopped for a second, but it was short lived. It started back up again. I thought these were my last moments of freedom. He would catch me. But he didn't. Humans are dumb.

We were crashing into the lake. It was dirty from all of the dirt the monster Celebi gathered, and it crashing into the lake released all of it. If Celebi got out of this alive, the Lake would not save her. All the pain stopped, and I was released. I swam back to shore. This human... Who did this to Celebi... is going to die by the work of my paws. The kids landed on the shore, next to the crowding Pokémon, including me.

Celebi was withering. The humans put her into the lake, not knowing that it would not help her. Oh, how I wish it could.

"The water is tainted. The lake is... Dying." The wise old woman said.

"But wait..." A girl named Diana said. "Suicune has the power to make the water clean again!" I knew her from a long time ago.

"Suicune," said the brown haired child who was previously on my back. "If you clean the water we can save Celebi!" It does not work like that, but it was worth a helluva shot.

I howled. I ran onto the lake, jumping wherever it needed to be cleaned. When I was done, I went back to shore.

They placed her back into the lake. It wouldn't work. They tried to feed her berries. The raven haired kid started to cry. Then everybody else did, including me. I howled. How could Arceus let her die?

A large hole in time formed above the lake. Celebi's forms came down from it. She was being resurrected!

She nodded at them. They all went back to the hole in time, and a large flash of light appeared, and I was temporarily blinded. I was soon able to see. I was about to run off when the raven haired boy yelled. "Suicune! Thank you for your help!" He had a wicked smile, then threw a ball at me. The specified Pokeball was Purple with pink circles and a tiny 'm' on it.

Oh no. Master ball. I ran, but it caught up to me and I felt myself turning into energy. My only prayer was that Master Balls could be escaped by legendaries.

I kicked with all my might around in this invisible space, but it wouldn't let me escape. The rumors were true, it could catch any Pokémon.

I am enslaved.

I will never escape.

This world will die.

A/N

Aaaaannndd cut! Thank you for reading this. I had to watch the movie about 5 times during the making of this chapter. Sooooo... How will Ash treat Suicune? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

How could this happen? I asked myself.

This is why I am wary of strangers.

I have heard rumors of Pokémon captured in Master Balls can never be properly released.

I have to admit, the inside of the Ball was actually pretty homey. It had several large Oak Trees and a pond that was fed by a waterfall. But that was all it had. You could hear the outside very faintly, but you could not see it. It was surrounded in a thick fog.

There was nothing else to do, so I leapt into a tree branch, where I slowly went into a lying state, put my head on my paws, and tried to sleep.

_I need to run. He is coming. He is going to destroy us. The boy! Where is he? I need to find him. All we've been-_

I woke up in a human house, and I was sitting on some sort of cushion pile. Where was I?

"Professor! It's up!" An all to familiar voice said. I looked the direction of the voice, that boy was standing in front of me. I growled to show my displeasure with being captured. He backed away, saying, "Good Suicune..." He tripped, and knocked over some lab equipment.

The Pikachu laughed at the boy. "My god Ash. I knew you were clumsy, but you really messed up this time!"

An aging man with graying hair with a lab coat came out of a room. He put his hand on his head and sighed. "Ash, be more careful. I'll let you slide this time because you thankfully didn't break anything."

"Sorry, professor." Ash said sheepishly. He made a fake smile. They didn't notice that I got up and was staring them down angrily.

The professor walked up to me and started stroking the side of my head. This didn't keep me from baring my teeth and growling though. He backed away, but unlike Ash, he didn't crash into anything.

"Hey, don't worry, you get used to being out of the wild in no time! I've been taken from my family, but really, I like being with Ash better!" The Pikachu said. This really got on my nerves.

The entire rooms temperature dropped to a very low temperature, which made goosebumps emerge on whoever was in the building. A misty blizzard formed around me, making it extremely hard to see. My And I have had to escape many times. They could see the silhouette of my body. I'm pretty sure they saw me bust the door open. I lifted the mist up and jumped on the windmill. I howled, and bounded off into the forest.

It was hopeless. Ash flew on a Charizard, and he caught up to me. I finally gave up, I would remain a prize. I would never be free.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I was left in my ball for quite a while, Ash was most likely reluctant about letting me out after what happened...

Some of the other legends were up to being captured, but I sure as heck was not one of them. I had an important role to play, and I was the barrier between life and death for some Pokemon who couldn't move and needed the healing qualities of purified water.

Speaking of water, my coat was messy from sprinting through the forest. I hadn't really thought about this; I was more concerned on how I was going to escape. I got into the small pond and relaxed.I loved the cold water, and how it always made you feel alive. While I sat in the cold waters of the pond, I stared out into the fog surrounding the small area. You could see the sky, but I guessed it was fake as the clouds didn't look right.

I tried to hear what was going on outside of the ball, but I couldn't detect anything. I had guessed Ash had put me in some sort of case.I had realized something; some Pokemon I have seen just popped out of their balls. They weren't liberated, but they were out. Free for just a precious moment. I had wondered how they had done it. I walked up to the fog, sticking my paw just outside of the habitat. There was a mini-tremor, I assumed the Pokeball was shaking in it's place. I backed up, and dove head-first into the fog.

With a pop, I was outside of the ball. I looked around at my surroundings. I wasn't in some sort of case, I was in the living room of who I assumed was Ash's house.

It was nicely decorated, but needless to say, it had the basic necessities for a human. In other words things they needed for their simple minds in order to not "suffer." There was a couch and a black, shiny slab with moving pictures in the middle that I later learned was called a television. Ash was watching said television with excitement.

The lady on the screen was talking. "Good morning, Kanto! Today, we have some breaking news, coming straight from Pallet Town. I'm passing it on to Kyle, who is currently outside Professor Oak's Lab." The screen switched to a man outside of a building that I guessed was that old man's lab. "We all know about the tragic event that happened two days ago with the Team Rocket and Celebi almost dying, but what you don't know is that right after the villain was defeated, Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum has caught the legendary Pokemon Suicune. We haven't had a Trainer capture a legendary Pokemon in quite a while, so we're eagerly waiting for more news on this Mr. Ash Ketchum. Now to Meteorologist Lily Parson."

Ash finally noticed me looking at him with hatred, he jumped back on the couch and screamed. "Ah!" He cried out. "How did you get out?!" I growled.

I was hungry. It had been a long time since I had eaten; two or three days was a long time to spend without food for a Pokemon. Or a human, for that matter. I scraped at the wood floors with my paws. My stomach growled loudly.

Pikachu came running down a flight of stairs. He sprinted across the floor and jumped on Ash's lap. He faced the Trainer. "Ashhhhhhh... I'm huuungry!" The yellow mouse whined.

Ash, who couldn't hear PokeSpeak, said, "You two must be hungry! I'll get some food right away." He headed off somewhere.

In about 15 minutes, he came out with two dishes of Pokemon food. One was practically covered in ketchup, the other was pellets with... What were those? Ah, berries. Dried up Oran Berries that were picked probably months ago and drenched in impurities. I decided to eat it, I was honestly starving.

The food was dry and the Oran Berries weren't as good as in the wild, but it was better than I had expected. Nothing beats the pure berries and fresh water that you can find on a spring fed river's shore.

Pikachu also started eating the food, and apparently it was the best thing ever to him. Or at least, it looked that way by the way he was scarfing it down.

When we were done (it took me quite a while to finish that muck), Ash took the dishes back to wherever he found them. He then turned off of the TV and spoke. "Well, me and Pikachcu are going out to train today, I dunno about you."

"C'mon, Suicune, it'll be fun!" Pikachu beckoned.

I rolled my eyes. I growled, "Now why would I do that. You're just a slave to him, you fight his battles and do his bidding, and all for what? The glory?"

Pikachu seemed shocked for my comment, and I just kept staring into his eyes sharply. "I-It's not like that... We're friends for life! We can never be separated!" He yelled at me.

"I need to clean the waters of this world! I don't need companionship, I have all I need!" I was getting angry quickly.

"Or do you?" Pikachu asked.

I was starting to choke up in here, I needed fresh air. Ask started to speak again. "So, do you want to go?" I nodded. Arceus, this was self-degrading.

We headed toward the door, Ash and Pikachu were side by side. As they walked out the door, I realized something... I couldn't get out, I was too large. Ash sighed and reached for the master ball out of his backpack, momentarily returned me, and released me outside. I followed him again, but I wasn't afraid to show my displeasure by growling.

We went into Viridian Forest, to a river that had a waterfall. It wasn't the cleanest river in the world, but it wasn't dirty. I had definitely purified this one before, it must have been a couple of months ago, though.

"Suicune." Ash said while looking at me, presumingly to get my attention. I tilted my head. "Can you purify the water?"

I nodded, it needed to be done anyway. I leaped onto the water, cleaning a circle of the liquid wherever my paws touched down. I leaped over a bridge, and very soon I jumped back onto shore right by Ash and Pikachu. They looked stunned on how clean the water was.

After the shock wore off, Ash looked happy. "Alright!" He smiled. "Now, we should start with learning your moves." He pulled out a red slab.

In a monotone voice, the red tablet which is called a Pokedex, spoke. **"Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears. Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water. This Suicune knows the moves Blizzard, BubbleBeam, Mist, Rain Dance, Aurora Beam, and Water Pulse."**

"Mmm..." Ash said. "Those are some pretty nice moves. To start things off, why don't we spar? My Pikachu vs. you." He smiled. I nodded. Finally, a challenge. My eyes gleamed with the proposition of a battle. It had been a while since I have honed my skills.

Pikachu stood in front of Ash, his cheeks crackeling with electricity. "You go first, I insist." He said with a smirk. I stood there, thinking of a move to use. _I should probably use Rain Dance... I'll use that to my advantage. _

I howled, my tails swished as a strong wind came in, bringing a drizzle. Ash took advantage of this and commanded Pikachu to use Thunder, and although it was more accurate than normal, I was still able to dodge it with finesse.

I surrounded myself with a cloud of mist, making it hard for them to see me. I ran to the side of Pikachu, who was, on Ash's command, trying to slow me down using Thunder Wave. I fired off a Water Pulse, which landed a direct hit on the Pikachu. It didn't hurt him too much, it just ruffled up his fur and gave away my position. The fog around me lifted.

It turns out that the Thunder Wave hit my leg, causing it to twitch uncontrollably sometimes when I tried to move. Ash took the advantage, telling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. This took quite a beating on my stamina. I shot a BubbleBeam at Pikachu, and he dodged it. It was a decoy move to distract him while I charged up an Aurora Beam in my mouth, and when Ash commanded Pikachu to Double Team. I shot the cold borealis at the electric mouse with the color that was more dim. Every copy was different from the original, even if it's only a slight difference, there is one.

Pikachu slid back and looked quite tired. Ash yelled, "Quick attack off of that tree, now!" Pikachu went to the nearest tree, which wasn't very far (this was a forest after all!), and bounced off of it in a streak of white. He hit me and I slid back, but quickly pounced on him. I felt a new power stir within me, and I knew I learned a new move. It was Ice Fang. I bared my teeth and ice was forming around them, but before I could bite Pikachu Ash exclaimed, "Good job, guys."

A/N: Uhhh, hey guys! I haven't updated this in a LONG LONG time, but that's because of school and stuff. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer and update more frequently, but that isn't necessarily a promise. Again, I'll try. Suicune out!


End file.
